


reverie

by Asteroidologist



Series: what became of us? [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Post-Game, drabblefic, sun and moon are both characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroidologist/pseuds/Asteroidologist
Summary: in that moment, she felt like a god.('what became of us?' chronological order: three years after post-game/'without you')





	reverie

He always got lost in the heat of battle. The high energy washed over him like waves over a surfer, and he embraced it fully. It was almost his safe space, a place where the worries of the world couldn’t touch him. It didn’t matter whether he won or whether he lost; he loved the thrill of the fight. It was almost as if that was what he lived for. Day in, and day out, he fended off challengers to his title. His bonds with his partners grew stronger with every passing second. He had grown attached to it. And so it hurt when he was finally defeated. And yet, he was proud. The girl he had travelled with throughout his island challenge had finally grown into her own. After years of struggle and heartbreak for her, she finally beat him. Crystal-like tears rolled down both of their faces; for him, an odd mix of anguish and pride. For her, euphoria.


End file.
